Roleplay Portal/Camp Half-Blood/Sasha and Lance RPs/Present Day
''It was surprisingly cold that day at Camp and windy, too, but that didn't scare Sasha away from her reading spot on the cliffs overlooking the beach. The book she was reading didn't require much concentration -- in fact, she'd only started reading it in hopes of freshing up her day to day Russian, and the constant swear words were promising in that aspect -- so her mind had drifted away to more important thoughts. She narrowed her eyes at the vivid blue of the sky and the water bellow, as if they were to blame for her inner turmoil. 'S'he had received a call from an old client a few hours ago. A year and a half back, Sasha had stolen some intel the business woman needed from a rival company, and happened to need her help again, but Sasha wasn't sure whether she should take the job or not. She would've asked Lance, but he was nowhere to be found. Of course, she had gotten used to that, and knew not to be mad at him when he disappeared without work. It was only to be expected in their field of work. Still, she'd missed him, perhaps a bit too much for someone who's supposed to stay in control of her emotions and never let them take away her rationality, and it would've been nice if he at least called. As Lance made his way across camp, he hadn't even bothered to grab his bag out of the car, just tossed his messenger bag over his shoulder and left everything else in the Jeep he had rented at the airport to get him back to camp. Well ''rented wasn't the best term, but borrowed was so cliché and he never liked the word stolen. He wasn't a thief after all, he was a paid assassin for hire, which sounded way sexier. Either way, he knew they wouldn't find the car here, and he was too focused on finding Sasha. He had managed to take another job to appease the people that had hired him to kidnap Sasha, one that involved killing off an important rival that had run their mouth one too many times, but it only bought him a few more months. During his thoughts, he quickly started ruling out where Sasha was. She wasn't in his cabin (not that he expected her to be but his cabin was on his way to the Melinoe cabin, and he had been gone over a week, maybe she'd missed him enough to go in and sleep in his bed, the thought made him smile). He ruled out her cabin, though based on the state of it and items in her room, he knew she was still at camp somewhere. He really hoped she hadn't gone to town with friends, for one it could be dangerous and for two he actually really missed her and couldn't wait to see her. From there he started checking through her usual camp hang out spots, which slowly brought him closer and closer to the beach and cliffs. It was cold, and late in the afternoon, but he knew the cold rarely phased Sasha. As he made his way to her favourite spot, he could see her once he got about 10 meters away. He wasn't trying to be sneaky so he was confident she heard someone coming, even if she wasn't sure who yet (though with the direction of the wind it's quite possible she'd smell his signature cologne he wore all the time before she saw him). Behind his back he had a surprise for her wrapped in a black velvet piece of cloth. The blade currently looked like silver, and the handle had bronze, ivory and diamonds. When he finally had a good look at her, for a second he wasn't sure if it was actually her, as the hair that was blowing in the breeze was quite blonde, and that wasn't at all the colour she had when he left camp two weeks ago. Once he was 5 meters away he stopped and loudly cleared his throat with a cheesy grin on his face. He'd grown a bit of a goatee since he'd been gone, not too thick, but full enough it was noticeably a beard and not just a 5 o'clock shadow. His black leather jacket was sporting a new stain and bullet hole near the right shoulder, and his blue jeans and dark blue under shirt were definitely clothes he'd been wearing for at least a couple of days. ''When she heard footsteps behind her she was ready to rudely tell whoever it was to find somewhere else to gaze down on the water and think about the inevitability of death, maybe that cliff over there, but then a gust of wind brought over a rather familiar scent to her, which in turn brought a massive grin to her face. She closed her book, but made no other move, patiently waiting for him to make the first move. Ah, she'd ''missed him. As soon as she heard him cough, she all but jumped up and ran to him, or at least she would have, but then she saw the bullet hole and, dear Dionysus, the goatee. With a laugh, she took the last steps to meet him. "What is that?" ''The grin on her lips and the easy tone suggested that she had no worry in the world, at least in this moment, but she knew he'd notice how her eyes flickered from his face to the bullet hole, then back to his face, how she tried to figure out if he had any injuries. She didn't bother to cover her anxious behaviour like she would've if this was someone else in front of her, but rather looked at him with a slightly puzzled expression, hoping he'd answer without her having to ask. He smiles when she steps in front of him and at first ignores her question and just slips one hand from behind his back so he can pull her closer into a hug, but still keeping her present in his left hand concealed behind his back. "The facial hair? You like? I was trying it out." He chuckles intentionally answering wrong because he knew she meant the bullet hole in his favourite jacket and not his facial hair. "I've got a present for you. Consider it a souvenir from my holiday off killing a mark." He grins again and steps back a bit from hugging her, with his left hand still behind his back. NOt offering it yet, cuz he wants to tease her a bit first. 'S'he frowns, pressing her cheek into his chest, breathing in his scent. It worried her how attached to him she was, sometimes, but right now she didn't care. He was finally here. "I haven't formed an opinion about it, yet," she murmurs, content to just stay like that for a while. She smirks at the mention of a gift and pulls back slightly. "Am I finally getting the diamonds I deserve as one of the best assassins for hire currently on the field?" she asks, obviously joking, batting her eyelashes up at him like the deadproof flirting technique girls in movies seem to have perfected. The bullethole hasn't left her mind in the least, yet she decides to give him his time, if he needs it. He smiles, "Hmmm well diamonds may be part of it, but not sure about it being an award for excellence in assassin-ing, though they really ought to have one, perhaps an Assassin's Olympics, we could be the founders, become famous." He grins teasing her, then pulls from behind his back the present that is wrapped in black velvet, but clearly not boxed or anything, just a lose object roughly 12 inches long (see image above I already linked.) "Here you go, thought it was something you might find both pleasing and useful." 'S'he grins and takes his gift into her hands, carefully uncovering it, before gasping in awe when she sees the dagger. "This is beautiful," she says, weighing the weapon in her palm, tracing the decorations with delicate fingers. She looks up at him with the expression of a six year old that just got told she can have any sweets she wants from the candy shop and gives him a quick kiss. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He grins and kisses the top of her head, "Well, I figured you'd like that over girlie jewellery." He scratches at his neck by the messenger bag strap. "So did I miss anything exciting while I was gone the last couple of weeks?" 'S'he wraps her arms around his neck carefully, as the dagger is still in her hand. "You didn't miss anything. I missed you, though," she smiles up at him. "What's with the bullet hole? How did it go?" He slides a hand around her back, "Oh that, nothing some stitches and a bit of ambrosia couldn't fix. Leave it to my uncle to request me for a job involving assassinating someone high up in one of the Egyptian Military regime, those fuckers really know how to protect themselves, and with all the instability over there lately, they are more paranoid than Hephaestus trying to catch his lovely wife screwing Ares." He laughs and tries to pass off the wound like it was nothing. 'S'he shakes her head in amusement, smirking. "If you don't want to talk about it, you have to say just that." She leans in for a quick kiss, standing up on her tip toes, more at ease than she was this whole week. He reaches her like a book and leans in for a kiss, "I just don't want to worry you, that's all love." He teases her and uses 'love' that is reminiscent to back when they first met. 'S'he chuckles, knowing perfectly well what he's doing. "Let's go back. You need a shower," she says teasingly, scrunching her nose in mock disgust. He grins and pulls back settling in so that he just has her hand instead and turns to start walking back to camp. "I suppose you'll want me to have a shave as well?!" He teases and takes a deep breath of the cool autumn air, wouldn't be long now before it started snowing, he could almost smell it in the air. "Maybe I should get you to shave me, anywhere you want." He looks at her and gives her a sly wink wink kinda look. 'S'watting him on the arm, she pretends to be annoyed, but her smirk is a dead give-away. "It all depends," she starts slyly. "Have you been a good boy this week?" He nods proudly as they walk through the forest back towards their cabins, "I remembered to wash my hands plenty of times, I showered after the kill and had lovely thoughts of a soapy you there with me, I made sure the kill was clean with no witnesses left alive and nothing to tie me to the scene. I brought you back a gift. OH that reminds me," He grins even more mischievously, "That dagger may not have been the ''only give that I got for you while I was gone, of course if there were another gift, it would be in a box too big to conceal on myself and I would have left it in the car due to my hurry to find you and it would have forced me to take a side trip from coming straight back to the states, in fact it would have forced me to land in London for a day while I waited for the shops to open up." ''Her eyes light up and she stops, stepping in front of him with a look of utter awe on her face. "You did not go to London just to buy me butterbeer cupcakes." A gigantic grin spreads on her face as she nearly tackles him with a hug for the second time in less than twenty minutes. "Oh, I l--" ''No. Abort, I repeat, abort mission, Miller. She's glad he can't see her face, or else he'd witness an almost cartoonish expression of utter shock. Where the fuck did that come from? "--love Honeydukes sweets, babe, thank you so much!" She tries to control her breathing, heart in her throat, and hopes he didn't notice her slip up. He couldn't believe how happy it made him to see her act so crazy over sweets, but her joy was fast becoming contagious and he found himself grinning wider than normal, "Wow if this is how you react over just the cupcakes, imagine how you'll react to the rest of the package I got you. I had some connections in London hook me up, combination of a friend who has access to actual props and a child of Hecate that owed me some favours." As they near his rental car, two boxes can be seen on the back seat, one with the cuppie cakes of course, as well as this stuff and another box with this stuff. He opens the back door for her and shows her the things. "Now some of it is exactly what it appears to be, but some of the things have been enchanted. Like my friend actually did some basic stuff to the wand, nothing insanely powerful, but you could turn your bedroom lights on or off with it, summon small items, little things like that. She has no idea how long it'll last though, she said you may have to get a Hecate kid to sorta, I don't remember how she put it, like re-charge it I guess after awhile cuz otherwise the magic will wear off." He shrugs and smiles at her. ''She can only blink at everything he pulls out, feeling like her stomach is performing somersaults at the Olympics. "I--" she isn't used to not knowing what to say, she hates it even, but this is just one of these times where she can't come up with anything coherent. "You didn't have to--I mean, I love it, of course I do," she looks up at him, and judging by the adoration in her eyes, she's clearly being honest. "Did I forget about my birthday again? No, that was in October, uh? Early Christmas? You really didn't have to buy all of this," she rambles on, speaking rapidly. She feels like a child whose parents went all out and bought everything they knew their kid would love, and she's not used to being treated like this in the least. He smiles and kisses her cheek, watching her react to everything had made him feel so.... so.... actually better than he'd possibly ever felt in a very long time. The last time he felt this amazing was possibly when he ex told him that he was going to be a father, but of course that didn't end nearly as well. Before responding his eyes flickered across her stomach, and for a brief second his mind drifted to what it would be like to have children with her. Of course that wasn't something either one of them could afford to think about, he wouldn't do that to another child, not after what happened last time. "Why dearest, did you forget what 7th November is? Specifically 3 years ago?" He grins giving her a teasing look, as well as mildly pouty like he'll be devastated if she doesn't remember. 'S'he is panicking, quite noticeably. What did she forget? November of 2011 brought back memories of another fight with her father about his mistrust and how she convinced him to finally go alone, the Emirates... ''Oh my god. It hits her like a cold bucket of water over the head; how could she have forgotten? "The day we first met," she utters, frowning. And now she can't even pretend she knew all this time and was messing with him, just great. She feels like she really disappointed him, he did all this, and she just...forgot. "I'm horrible," she says more to herself than him. He pulls her close and kisses the top of her head, "If you were horrible I wouldn't have wanted to be so nice to you and I certainly wouldn't have gone out of my way to London for you." He moves back enough so that he could look down at her and pull her face up gently so that she was looking up at him, "Hey, I don't know how this happened, what fates have in store, but for the first time, in a VERY long time, all I'm thinking about is being here in the present with you." He hesitated, and then decided to continue, "Sasha.....I.... I love you." ''She would swear there were tears in her eyes if only her brain hadn't stopped working as soon as she heard him say the words she stopped herself from saying only some minutes ago. When lost at words -- act, some little voice practically screamed at her in her head, and Sasha could only comply. Because, gods did she love him, this boy who didn't get to have a childhood, this boy who was trained to take lives for a living and not feel guilty about it, this man who was like her in more ways she could count and was the only one who understood. She kissed him softly, tenderly, holding his face like it's utterly precious to her, like it's their first kiss all over again, like she can express her feelings through her actions instead. He hadn't exactly expected her to say anything back, at least not immediately, but he also knew her well enough to know that her silence had nothing to do with not reciprocating, if anything her silence spoke more words than she could have actually formed in that moment. He could read her body language like a blind person read Braille, and it screamed at him that she felt the same. It was these moments, when doubts seeped in around the edges, the closer he got to her, the more he dreaded the job he'd have to do. I mean it's not as if he was being paid to kill her, and he was determined to keep her safe, perhaps he should tell her the truth, perhaps, but not then, nothing could ruin this moment so he'd continue to sweep his doubts and lies under a rub and pretend they didn't exist. He kissed her back, deepening it as the seconds crept into minutes, losing himself completely and totally in that moment with her. 'S'he pulled back several minutes later, just slightly, breathing heavily, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She tried hard to blink them away, continuing to hold his face. She studied him intently, as if trying to put every minute detail in her memory for safe keeping. "I love you, too," she said finally, her voice no more than a whisper, but all that mattered was that she knew it to be true. The ringing of her phone and its vibration against her thigh brought her out of the moment, however, and her awed smile changed it to a frown. Suspecting the call to be from her client, she retrieved the device from her phone. "I'm so sorry, I have to," she said to him, before answering. It was indeed the woman who had contacted her with the business proposal. Sasha took a few steps back from Lancelot, and spoke quick but firmly and confidently. He nodded and understood, he had to admit he'd always loved watching her go into all business mode, she was always so sexy when she talked business. He grinned and turned his attention back to the car, to gather up his belongings for when they headed back to the cabins. With all the intense emotions surrounding their love declarations, his senses were slightly more off than they'd normally be. Of course they were standing in the parking area just outside the camp borders, close enough to get away from monsters if they needed to regroup, unfortunately the enemy currently lurking in the dark overgrowth of the autumn foliage that had yet to fall was not monsters that age demigods, but another competing assassin with a job to carry out. When the first bullet whizzed at Lance, he only ducked by coincidence as he was already in the process of ducking his head back into the rental vehicle. The bullet splintered into the rear window of another car parked just behind him, shattering the glass and bringing Lance back to the present. His first thought was Sasha, although he was sure she'd react appropriately, out of sheer habit he called out shooter and took cover so that the rental vehicle was in between him and where the first bullet had come from. 'I'nstinct kicking in before her brain actually did, she ducked at the first sound of glass breaking and rolled behind another vehicle close to the car Lance had rented. Without any idea about what was going on, she tried to catch his eye, trying to formulate some sort of plan. She didn't have any weapons on her other than the Lance's gift, but he had returned from a mission, so his car was most likely fully equipped with anything they might need. Her phone, which she had dropped, started ringing again and she cussed under her breath. She was out of practice. Taking a moment to glance at where Sasha had ended up, he figured from their position Sasha was at least a full meter closer to the trunk of his rental, where he had all his guns, ammo, etc etc etc etc. Sliding his keys out of his pocket first he clicked the beeper thingie so that the trunk opened automatically, then pulled his Ruger 9mm out of his ankle holster, the only weapon he currently had on him that would work for this. Glancing back over at Sasha about the time her phone started ringing, "I've got weapons in the trunk, I'll lay down cover fire so you can get to them. Just grab the black duffel bag and get back under cover." He checks his gun and makes sure it's locked and loaded and crouches in a position waiting for Sasha's go ahead that she was ready to move. 'S'''he signalled her agreement, using the hand signals they had agreed on way back when they first started working together and counted to five, collecting her thoughts and mapping out her movements. She turned to Lance with a nod, before setting out for his car in a crouched position, her back visible to their attacker. She moved fast; if she had the time, she would be surprised at how completely she trusted Lance to have her back -- I mean, they've worked together in the past, so she obviously was sure of his abilities and knew that he wouldn't back out on her, but this blind faith was something new. She grabbed the duffel bag and returned to her previous position, leaning her back against the car to catch her breath. Quickly inspecting the bag's contents, she pulled out a semi automatic AK. After the signal she was ready, Lance sprang up into action, ready to move so he made for a harder target and started shooting off in the direction of the shooter in order to give Sasha a chance to get the bag and get back to cover. As Sasha finally slid to safety, Lance ducked behind another car and emptied his clip, sliding his back up into its place. "Hey slide me over the p-90." *let's pretend the bad guy's been shooting at them this whole time >.<* Category:NickiWilliams Category:Bach's Roleplays